Kristen meets an old fanfriend at TIFF
by keepsmilingrob
Summary: Kristen is going to Toronto International Film Festival and making her first public appearence since the scandal. A fan who Kristen is close to shows up and Kristen breaks down in front of everyone when she see's her. Maybe this fan/friend will help her through this tough time.


**I've often wondered what I would say to Kristen if I ever saw her now after the scandal. Most of the time I think I would just hold her and tell her everything is going to be ok. That is where this story came into my mind. It's about a fan who gets to do just that. This is of course fictional and these are fictional characters. Please review, I don't know if I should continue this story or not! **

I hadn't seen Kristen since the scandal. To be honest, I was nervous. She could completely ignore me. Pretend she never knew me. That would probably be the easier thing to do for her. You see, I was her fan. One out of many. But for some lucky reason me and her had connected and at every premiere she seeked me out and tried to talk to me as long as she could before her HBG(hot body guard) pulled her away or Ruth(her publicist) would force her to move on. But only a minute of talking with her was good enough for me. Now I was going to TIFF(Toronto International Film Festival) where she was promoting On The Road. The last time she saw me at the Snow White Premiere she had her body guard give me tickets to the after party. I had hung out with her and Rob. Rob, I was a fan of his too and went to his premieres too. They told me I was the only fan of theirs they actually really knew. Kristen said she didn't think of me as a fan, she said I was her friend. But did she really mean that? Now that she was in her darkest place possible, would she want her "friend" to help her? I felt like there was something I had to do or say. So here I was on a train to Toronto, Canada. I had no idea how she would react when she saw me but I thought I'd at least try to reach out to her. Tomorrow I would find out.

THE NEXT DAY

I had been standing for what seemed like forever. The red carpet was weird. It went fans, paparazzi, more fans and then the reporters. I was standing after the paparazzi so I saw all the celebs come down. I was on my twitter waiting. I typed

Still waiting for Kristen to show up. Tom and Garret have already. Be back later.

Kristen and Rob fans or Robsten fans had found out about me and I had quite a lot of followers who were waiting anxiously for me to meet her. They were almost more nervous than me. Almost. And just as I was wrapped up in my thoughts I heard the screams. She was here. I couldn't see her yet and I felt myself get even more nervous. What if she got mad at me for coming, or completely ignored me, ignoring would be worse. And then I saw her. She was wearing a beautiful lacey navy blue gown and looked amazing. Her hair was up almost identical to the Snow White London premiere. She wasn't smiling but she didn't look half as bad as I thought she would. She seemed put together as she posed for the cameras. I was right at the front gate and everyone was pushing me forward so the metal was jamming into my sides. Ugh. Please hurry up Kristen I kept on thinking. The fans screamed and she turned around to wave. Look at me, look at me I thought. And just like that she caught my eye. I waved and smiled. A huge smile spread across her face and she started walking as quickly as she could in her heals over to me. I didn't realize how fast she must have been walking until she slammed into me. Her arms wrapped around me tightly and she buried her face into my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist trying to not fall with all the fans screaming franticly and pushing. I didn't realize she was crying until I felt her tears on my neck.

"Hey hey it's ok… It's gonna be ok." I whispered in her ear but it was too late. She was sobbing now. I loosened my grip around her for a second until I understood that I was holding her up and if I let go she would fall so I immediately gripped tighter.

"You look so great! I love this dress." I said trying to distract her with something, anything. I didn't know what to do. Ruth was staring at me horrified, not knowing what to do either. People started pushing trying to touch her. I just wanted to scream, back the fuck up! I was already struggling to keep her up right and they weren't making it easier.

"Shit." Kristen said. I think she realized that she was in the middle of a red carpet surrounded by paparazzi and fans. She brought her face up to me. Her makeup still looked good. I swiftly wiped the tears from her cheeks. She half smiled.

"I just thought you would hate me now." She said and wrapped her arms around me again. Then I started crying. Yup. One big ole cry fest.

"I could never hate you." Was all I said. She stopped crying and so did I but neither of us let go. Finally her bodyguard pulled on her arm.

"Come on Kristen, we have to go. You can see her after." Kristen reluctantly let go but took my hand instead and looked at me.

"Pull her over. I want her to walk with me." She said to him. Ruth protested saying that we were causing a bigger scene but finally gave in. I thanked God that I had worn a somewhat decent outfit. A beige blouse with black pants. It certainly wasn't made for the red carpet but it worked. Kristen wouldn't let go of my hand so she held it while he lifted me up over the gate and then I was all of a sudden on the other side. It was weird. I just stared at all the fans screaming and the cameras flashing. It was crazy to take in. I felt a bit scared to be honest but Kristen squeezed my hand and I reminded myself to stay strong for her.


End file.
